


[普羅米亞][加洛里歐｜R18] Light up

by icygreen0604



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icygreen0604/pseuds/icygreen0604
Summary: * 普羅米亞衍生，有點沒頭沒尾注意* 偏加洛里歐加洛無差的加洛里歐，話雖如此但有插入* 但PO主是加洛里歐派，所以這就是我心中的加洛里歐* 去年九月的舊作其二，現在朋友入坑了就貼貼來（* BGM：Promare OST─NEXUS (feat. Laco)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	[普羅米亞][加洛里歐｜R18] Light up

濕熱的氣息刺激著臉上的汗毛，狹小的空間裡只有前方門板的縫隙透出微光，這讓本來就充斥著整個空間的、加洛的氣味變得更鮮明──不如說這樣的環境簡直是叫人全心全意好好感受著這個覆在自己身上的男人。對方在撫摸他時碰撞到了壁板，鐵櫃發出不大但在這個寂靜的空間中卻很明顯的聲響。他皺了皺眉，拉過對方的雙手往自己身上貼緊。  
「不要引起騷動。」  
氣音般的警告確實地被對方接住了。眼前的戀人點點頭，又湊過來吻他。藉著微光他看見對方頰邊有一滴汗水自髮根滴落。汗水滑落的軌跡和隨之而來、混雜進加洛口鼻中的氣味的汗味，讓里歐明顯地感受到內心被麻癢感嚙咬的感覺。他在兩人之間摸索著空隙勉勉強強地向下伸手，在摸到對方腿間的硬挺時勾了勾唇角，隨後轉守為攻。上面跟下面都是。  
不是第一次做愛也不是第一次在這種亂七八糟的地方做愛，里歐覺得他一次比一次更能掌握讓眼前人興奮的鑰匙，也更能主導這一片荒唐的節奏。就像現在，一面愛撫著對方的龜頭，里歐靈巧的舌一面鑽入對方的舌下，配合著手上的節奏舔弄對方讓對方戰慄不已的敏感帶。加洛的呼吸聲變大了。  
「里……歐、」  
結束被他盡情挑逗的吻，里歐滿意地享受戀人整個人被情慾攫住、整個人摟緊他，鼻翼埋在他肩上深深吸氣的感覺。不同於自己修長的手，加洛的手厚實而充滿薄繭。他喜歡感受那樣的手在自己身上盡情探索的時刻，就像現在。  
確立戀人關係後，儘管他們很快就飛奔達陣，但這樣的成果幾乎是里歐一手促成的──明明平常很衝動熱血，但進入交往模式的加洛卻完全不是那回事。（好吧他應該在看過對方第一次幫自己人工呼吸後的反應就該預期到的）牽手、擁抱、接吻、做愛──里歐甚至在初次撲倒加洛，面對身下瞪大眼臉頰明顯開始發燙的戀人時自我反省起來：他是不是太性急了？  
幸好，最終加洛感覺也很喜歡擁抱他。  
初夜後的隔天，面對著埋在自己胸口，表情像著小孩子般一臉滿足的加洛，里歐總覺得，內心裡也有某個難以言說的空洞角落被填滿了。  
心中的暖度，最終和著身體接觸所感受到的溫度，成了緊緊纏繞他、讓他眷戀不捨的暖意。  
在加洛的性器進入自己體內時他總習慣微微憋氣，以適應後穴被大幅撐開的感受。加洛每次都很在意他的反應。總是慢慢的進入，同時緊緊盯著他的臉。為了不被注意到瀏海下微微蹙起的眉頭，這種時候他總是會說，吻我。  
吻我。  
彷若咒語般的命令句，每每都能讓他看見加洛的忠誠──加洛一向是這樣的人。忠於自己的情感，也不會欺騙他人。但是、在這種時候，在這樣濕濕黏黏的吻之間，里歐還是能感覺到其間夾雜了細微不同的情感。那是熾烈又飽含著珍惜之意的火焰。就像完全燃燒的普羅米亞，不灼人而只讓人感受到源源不絕的溫暖。吻他的人忠於向著他的情感同時也是他最忠誠的伴侶。儘管肌肉緊繃額角留下汗滴，也不願為了自己的快感而讓他難受。每每當這種時候里歐總清晰地意識到：啊，自己確實是被珍惜的。  
在和對方成為這種關係之前，比起被珍惜他更習於作為珍惜別人的人。如家人般的燃燒者們、對自己不離不棄的屬下們……因為有一定要守護的東西才必須變得更強更強，擋下所有的風霜給他們溫暖的庇所。  
在這方面，加洛跟他是同樣個性的人。這點從他轉職成消防隊的一員後就深有感受。儘管自己身為前燃燒者的身分總是引來許多猜疑，但加洛總是和隊長一齊、一次又一次地擋在那些謠言前。肯定他的付出，甚至在他們共同創造功績時將功勞全歸於他。  
越過了對燃燒者的層層誤解和疑竇，是加洛一把握住了真實的他。  
所以他願意傾全力回報，願意用盡全部的方法和全身的力量，回應這份信任。甚至，更進一步，去守護這個信賴他的人。  
體內陽具猛地抽動讓里歐一悚，剛剛還在發散的意識倏地聚回。面對眼前明顯散發埋怨氣息的藍眼，里歐只覺得現下抱著自己的戀人就像一隻急需主人拍拍誇獎的大狗狗。這樣的聯想讓他一下子笑了出來，隨後又在加洛抗議前回吻對方。

謝謝你成為點亮我前方路途的新焰火。


End file.
